SD062
Synopsis The Solaceon Contest is at hand, and Yazmyne reluctantly enters only because she wanted to find something new before rushing onto the next stage. However, she decides to compete to build her bond with Shinx. Yazmyne appeals with Shinx, Ariel appeals with Chingling and Jillian appeals with Monferno, but Jillian again fails to advance to the battle rounds. Yazmyne and Ariel partner with Espeon and Beautifly respectively in the battle rounds, and in the finals, Espeon defeats Beautifly to secure Yazmyne the Solaceon Contest and her second Sinnoh Ribbon. Jillian mopes after her second loss on the appeal stage and Shaina arrives to help correct her errors after a short battle between Umbreon and Monferno. Yazmyne adds her opinions as well and Jillian is left feeling a little better about her defeats. Summary Jillian continues training with Monferno and Misdreavus while Plusle and Minun look on rather jealous. Yazmyne walks over and suggests that Plusle and Minun would be great on stage for this Contest as last time was their first go, but Jillian wants to stick with her plan of Monferno and Misdreavus. Yazmyne begins sharing some of her electric Poffin with Plusle and Minun which they enjoy. Shinx sees it and wants some too, and Yazmyne tosses him one as well. Yazmyne watches Monferno practice his stronger Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, and Ember attacks. Yazmyne seem a bit disappointed. The next day, the Solaceon Contest has begun. Ethan and Cody hang backstage with Ethan and Cody surprised that Yazmyne earlier revealed that she did not want to compete in this Contest. Cody wonders why and Ethan recalls Yazmyne's appeals in the Hearthome Contest, in which the judge said that Yazmyne needed a stronger connection with her Pokemon, particularly Shinx. Ethan guesses that Yazmyne wants to compete only to build her bond with Shinx. Backstage, Yazmyne, Jillian and Ariel emerge from the dressing room, Yazmyne and Jillian wearing their usual Contest dresses on while Ariel wears a light-orange dress that extends just below her knees, and she dress has a Beautifly pattern on it. The emcee introduces himself and the three judges, including Nurse Joy, the head of the Solaceon Day Care, and Mr. Contesta. The emcee shows off what everyone will be competing for, which is the Solaceon Ribbon. Lisa is watching carefully from home. The appeals begin and the episode soon shifts to Ariel on the appeal stage, and she calls out Chingling in Song Seals. Chingling uses Calm Mind, glowing a luminous purple. Cody uses his Pokedex to read the mechanics of Cosmic Power and she wonders how Ariel will use that for an appeal. As Ariel orders Stored Power, Chingling begins to levitate and release multiple yellows balls of from her body which explode in a dazzling fireworks display. The audience cheers and Chingling "jingles" before everyone's happiness. Ariel is applauded for showing the audience a different way to appeal with a Chingling, who are known for their music, but Ariel showed that they can be powerful as well. Eventually, Jillian is on the appeal stage with Monferno, who appears among red flames. Ethan and Cody cheer with Glameow, Plusle, and Minun; Yazmyne remains nonchalant. Monferno starts out with a Flame Wheel, which draws in the flames of the flame Seal, making the Flame Wheel bigger, and Yazmyne is impressed that Jillian found a way to incorporate the seals into her appeal. The flames from the Seal then disperse, revealing Monferno's natural Flame Wheel. Monferno uncurls and jumps into the air. He begins spinning with Fire Spin and the attack envelops her in a glowing sphere of fire that mimics the sun, just as she practiced. The sphere dissipates and Monferno back-flips to the ground before posing with Jillian. Jillian's appeal earns the audience's wild cheers while Ethan and Cody believe Jillian nailed it. Ariel gives and unsure stare while Lisa frowns at home. Toward the end of the appeals, Yazmyne calls on Shinx to perform, emerging from yellow and blue party favors. Initially nervous, Shinx takes a deep break gives a confident red glare, ready to appeal. The emcee is impressed the red glare of Shinx's Intimidate. Yazmyne's appeal truly begins when she has Shinx prepare Charge. Shinx shimmers with an electric blue. When the Charge completes, electric shocks appear around his body. After a few seconds, Shinx releases a Shock Wave, which extend as blue electric pulses that reach the end of the Contest Halls. The audience and judges applaud. Cody says that Yazmyne's appeal had to have been inspired by watching Jillian's electrical tactic with Misdreavus. When the appeal stage clears, Monferno is nervous, hoping she made it though Jillian is certain that she's be going to battle Ariel in the finals. When the top eight Coordinators are posted, Yazmyne and Ariel's faces are displayed but Jillian's is not. She is shocked and does not know what happened. Monferno is very upset and runs out of the room. Jillian tries to stop her but she flees from her grasp. Jillian runs after Monferno with Cody, Ethan, and the Pokemon following; Ariel has to stay behind to get ready for the battle rounds. Outside, Monferno sits bu a tree, striking the ground and pulling up weeds in frustration. Jillian reaches Monferno, who does not want to talk. Jillian comforts Monferno, saying it's not her fault they did not make it to the battle rounds. Jillian knows no one likes to lose, but they have to endure it sometimes and take on the next challenge. Cody and Ethan see Jillian putting on a brave front. Meanwhilee, Ariel asks Yazmyne why she did not go after her cousin; Yazmyne says it's because she did not need to. The battle rounds of the Solaceon Contest are underway and Yazmyne and Ariel have reached the finals with their Espeon and Beautifly. Both Coordinators have less than 2/3 of their original scores but Yazmyne is leading. Espeon fires a light blue blast of Psychic that Beautifly cleanly evades, reducing Yazmyne's score. Beautifly fires wind blades with Air Cutter. Espeon reads the attacks and darts around them with incredible speed. Espeon jumps, ready to pounce with Iron Tail. Beautifly folds her wings together and hardens her body with a steel gray Iron Defense. Espeon clashes with Beautifly, but its not enough to make the Bug-Type budge. Both Coordinators lose points but Ariel loses a little more, down to 1/2 of her original. As Espeon dismounts from Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokemon uses Struggle Bug, releases a mighty crimson aura from her body, which strikes Espeon and blows her back to even the score though Espeon is able to stay on her feet. Espeon then glows blue as a result of the weakening effect of Struggle Bug, which Cody explains after he scans the move into his Pokedex. Jillian is amazed, saying Beautifly never used that move when they first battle, and Ethan says it just means that Ariel has really gotten stronger. Yazmyne makes a swift recovery as she commands Morning Sun. Espeon absorbs sunlight and shines beautifully to restore her health. Espeon then transitions in a wave of Hidden Power, which Beautifly matches with Air Cutter for an explosion. Espeon cuts through the smoke and bashes Beautifly with Iron Tail, sending her crashing into the wall. The attack reduces Ariel to 1/5 of her original, but Beautifly is rendered unable to battle, winning Yazmyne the Contest and her second Sinnoh Ribbon. Yazmyne is soon presented the ribbon with Shinx and Espeon from Mr. Contesta and everyone applauds her. At the end of the day, Yazmyme and her friends decide to stay at the Pokemon Center after a long day but after they see Ariel off who once again after her second ribbon. The following day, Shaina appears in front of the Solaceon Pokemon Center. She soon comes knocking at the residential doors and the Sun Pokemon Espeon opens the door bright and early. A tired Yazmyne wonders why Shaina could be here and the girl says she's not here for Yazmyne but for Jillian. Yazmyne then goes back to sleep and Shaina pulls the covers off of Jillian who has been moping. Shaina tells them they are going to have a talk and a battle. Soon after everyone convenes outside and Cody and Ethan are exhausted. Shaina calls out Umbreon and says that she watched the Solaceon Contest the other day and knows why Jillian failed to pass here and in Hearthome City. Jillian is to battle with Monferno the same way she appealed for the Solaceon Contest. Monferno jumps up and spin with Fire Spin creating the orb of fire. Shaina admits the appeal is wonderful and powerful, but can Monferno do anything with it? Can she throw it or use it to gain power? But even then, where is Monferno? Jillian understands and Umbreon dissipates the flames with Screech before deafening Monferno and hitting him with Shadow Ball. Monferno is blasted back and the battle is called off. Shaina says the Pokemon's moves are very important but showing off her Pokemon is her main priority, causing Jillian to really think about all of the recent Solaceon appeals. Shaina then turns her attention to Yazmyne if she has something to add. Yazmyne takes a deep breath saying that in the Hearthome Contest, Jillian appealed with Plusle and Minun and all three of them got too excited. Their double Charge Beam was beautiful, but Plusle and Minun are naturally charged by this Plus and Minus abilities while Helping Hand only made it stronger. Upon losing control of that power, Plusle and Minun were swallowed in their own light and electricity, blocking them from view and ultimately hampering their appeal. Further more, Jillian fails to see Plusle and Minun as two distinct Pokemon with their own unique qualities and characteristics. Certainly, their natural tag-team supersedes the combinations of most Pokmeon but Jillian should try to also show them off individually if she wants to become a better Coordinator. Jillian pieces together as to why Yazmyne says suggests that she use Plusle or Minun in the battle rounds of the competition. Shaina then asks how Jillian would have shown off Misdreavus differently than the Jubilife Contest, causing Jillian to admit that she has not taught Misdreavus any new attacks or new ways to battle since the beginning of her journey. Shaina says that Jillian has tackled Contest after Contest since she became a Coordinator and suggests that she take a breather to reflect on the things she did right and did wrong, which is why she passed on the Solaceon Contest and probably the same reason Yazmyne passed on the Contest despte her two victories. The girl insists that she's just waiting for a new Pokemon, new move, or new improvised technique since she's already shown off Buneary in the battle rounds twice and Shinx on the appeal stage twice while she has not completely figured out how to effectively use Buizel's Whirlpool. Shaina says that she only came to stop to relay that information and plans to leave but not before telling Jillian she's certain they'll meet at the Grand Festival. Jillian feels a lot better and begins talking to all four of her Pokemon. Ethan privately asks why Yazmyne did not help Jillian or give advice on her appeal training. Yazmyne turns to him and politely states that she didn't need to. Major Events *Jillian loses on the Appeal Stage for the second time *Yazmyne defeats Ariel to win the Solaceon Contest and her second ribbon *Shaina returns to correct Jillian's appeal errors Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Ariel *Shaina *Emcee *Mr. Contesta *Day Care Man *Nurse Joy *Audience Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Shinx (Yazmyne's) *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Buizel (Yazmyne's) *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Kricketune (Ethan's) *Machop (Ethan's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Monferno (Jillian's) *Plusle (Jillian's) *Minun (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Staravia (Cody's) *Spiriomb (Cody's) *Beautifly (Ariel's) *Chingling (Ariel's) *Lickitung *Magmar *Gastrodon *Seviper *Vanilluxe *Munchlax *Charmeleon *Luvdisc *Makuhita Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Sinnoh Dreams